Episode 5513 (26th May 2003)
Plot Curly refuses to let Emma in the house. Mick and Janice offer to put her up. Katy is sulking because Martin cancelled their run. Karen and Steve meet for a drink and discuss the divorce. Both of them are secretly regretting that they split up in the first place. Karen tells Joe that her divorce is going ahead. Joe is delighted. He tells her that they only need one more cheque signed by Mike and they can buy their dream apartment. Dev finds Steve looking very depressed in Street Cars. He insists that Steve has a couple of hours off but stresses that he must be back for 7.30pm when he has a date with Sunita. Steve is grateful. Sarah and Todd go the Weatherfield Arms to meet Stuart Fergus, a friend of Todd's. Stuart and Todd talk about university and Sarah feels really left out. She starts to realise that moving to Oxford with Bethany is just a pipe dream. Deirdre tells Tracy how rich she's heard Wally is. Tracy suddenly takes an interest. Martin arranges to go for a run with Katy. She immediately perks up. Jack calls round to Curly's house and tries to talk him into making the first move with Emma. Steve gets drunk and Dev is left stuck in the cab office. Sunita thinks she's been stood up. Dev tries to explain to her but Sunita doesn't believe him. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Stuart Fergus - Scott Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *15a Coronation Street - Living room *Viaduct Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield Arms - Public Notes *The storyline for this episode had to be rewritten when Maggie Jones fell ill. In the original version Blanche Hunt arrives back from Blackpool having had a fantastic time with Wally Bannister and tells Tracy Preston how rich Wally is. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma is left out in the cold when Curly refuses to give way; Sunita is furious when Dev lets her down; and Todd's enthusiasm for university leaves Sarah insecure. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,250,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Sarah Platt: "You know I came first in a spelling sponsorship two years on the trot. The only thing people remember about me is that I got up the duff at twelve." Category:2003 episodes